monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epikpie/Pie's Blog
Hi. I might put some more stuff on this thing in the future. (if steel doesn't already have the entire game planned out for him, i can probably create a million concepts). This thing's generally for reporting any glitches or bugs that I found. (please, if I find a useful and not-so-overpowered glitch I'll probably exploit the h3ll out of it). It also might become a concept center, but steel probably has the entire game planned out so... .-. (nop, it's gonna b a concept center xD) Oh, and half of these are insane ideas that will most likely be scrapped. Reader discretion is advised. Existing Item Changes Changes to existing items or mechanics- in a phrase, game-changers. Weapon Paths (WIP) Note: This is a WIP (work in progress) concept. I haven't really thought out all the trinkets and stuff, and probably won't for a while. The Weapon Paths system is a way of making the game harder by reducing the amount of weapons you can use. Oftentimes, I get annoyed by the fact that we have everything available in the shop to buy, and even though there's so many branches of different ranged weapons (not so much melee), they don't really matter much because you can just farm money and buy them all anyways. Also, tbh there should be more items in the game, which I may or may not think up some new ones in the future. So I made a system incorporating both. Basically, what the system does is that it requires you to go down different paths of ranged weapons. Obviously, you all start out with your basic starter ray gun. After that, however, you have to choose between power or bullet count or whatever. Going down one path leads to snipers, and others lead to bazookas or scatter guns. How will this work though? Well, there will be a new GUI showing all the different weapon types that you can go down. You get two skill points each level. After the first ray gun, the paths branch off in different directions. You get a certain amount of 'upgrade points' each level to spend on traveling down one path or the other. The further down the path you travel, the higher the levels of the weapons will get. This means that you can't get all the weapons in-game, unless you're an admin or haxor or something idk. After you unlock a weapon, you buy it with gold, and use it as you do normally. Upgrade Reset If you're ever unhappy with the path that you chose to go down, you can take back all the upgrade points you spent and redistribute them for a variable amount of gold (depends on how much upgrade points you spent). Obviously, if you spent more upgrade points, it will cost more gold. Better Ore Economy HOLY SH*T IT'S BEEN ADDED Not really sure where I was going with this one, but EHHH A lot of people sell ores. Like, A WHOLE LOT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HALF THE PVP PLAYERS ARE DOING, JUST HAMMERING AWAY AT THE ROCK. FREAKING LEVEL 60s ARE SURELY DONE WITH THEIR QUESTS. Ore Economy is a way to ensure that the buy/sell ratio varies, to better model an actual economy. Basically, the more you sell to the ore dealer, the lower the price goes. (I'd still think the ratio of buy/sell would be 2, but eh). To give an example, if there are 10 gold, then the sellling price might be 100 each. If there are no gold available, then the selling price might be 1000 gold. It scales to supply. Scaled Elementals Added (?) i guess. Scaled Elementals are basically a way to ensure that elementals aren't obsolete after you get the next one (i mean seriously, who uses air instead of fire? inb4 noob level 100s). Also, they're a way to ensure there aren't level-freaking-20s toting around a fire and bragging about how "OP" they are. they piss me off so much Scaled elementals fixes all those problems by having elemental buffs increase by level. For example, a level 1 wearing a fire elemental might get a 10% increase in stats, whilst a level 100 will get the normal 100% increase. (obviously there should be some middle ground) So yeah. Shield Melees So there's a bunch of melees out there with a shield as well as a sword. Why not do something with it? There can be a shield stat that's basically a degrade stat, and once the shield stat has worn down completely, the shield breaks. The same button that you use to use your degrade special is the same button that you use to block with the shield. Shielding reduces damage taken, or prevents damage from being taken completely (varies from weapon to weapon). However, it slows you down (to a degree, may vary from weapon to weapon). Smart Enemy Spawning Wouldn't it be cool if every playthrough of an island was different, with different enemies spawning every single time you played through it? Unfortunately, that's a bit harder said than done- there would have to be an infinite amount of enemy types for that to happen. Normally, as the portal is damaged further, juggernauts, minibosses and- on like one island- champions spawn. After those enemies are killed, other types of enemies start spawning, and as the portal gets lower and lower on health, more enemies spawn. Smart enemy spawning is a way to dictate what enemies spawn so that each playthrough has different enemies spawning than the last. Basically, for each juggernaut/miniboss/champion, there is a different enemy made. If the game selects that juggernaut/miniboss/champion to spawn, then after it is killed, the enemy set for that juggernaut/miniboss/champion will spawn. This allows for many different combinations of enemies to spawn each playthrough- there would be as many combinations of enemies as there were combinations of bosses, making the game seem different every time you play. Perks CONFURMED BY STEELIO Perks are a new type of category of stuff you can buy (yeah let's just call it that). They give you in-game bonuses not unlike those that you gain from elementals, albeit weaker or more specialized. For further clarification, I have provided some examples of perks below. *Thief- Gain more money per kill. *Tank- Spawn with 10% more health. *Eagle Eye- Gain the scoping ability on ALL ranged weapons. Perhaps the last one is a little too radical to be perks. (ABILITIES CATEGORY WIP XD) omg perk amulets omg they're coming omg im gonna write 100 more perks *Prospector- Higher chance of digging up gems *Trader- Sell ores and gems for more and buy ores and gems for less *Vampire- Gain health per kill *Captain- Gives you and people near you a 10% boost in damage *Priest- Regen faster *Shooter- Deal 10% more damage with ranged weapons, but deal 10% less damage with melee weapons **Sniper- Deal 20% higher damage with ranged weapons and 10% additional damage from (x) studs away, but deal 25% less damage with melee weapons **Archer- Deal 30% higher damage with ranged weapons and 15% additional damage with bows and crossbows, deal 40% less damage with melee weapons (this is made for me) *Fighter- Deal 10% more damage with melee weapons, but deal 10% less damage with ranged weapons **Reaver- Deal 20% more damage with melee weapons and 10% additional damage from weapon specials, but deal 25% less damage with ranged weapons **Brute- Deal 20% more damage with melee weapons and 10% additional damage from club-type melee weapons, but deal 25% less damage with ranged weapons **Barbarian- Deal 20% more damage with melee weapons and 10% additional damage from 2-handed melee weapons, but deal 25% less damage with ranged weapons. *Summoner- Gain 1 extra pet slot and all pets deal 10% more damage, lose your ability to use blast staffs (can nerf if 2op) *Potion Sick- All potions last 10% longer **Potion High- Potion effects no longer fade away but potion duration is reduced by 20% *Demolition- AoE effects are 5% larger (blast staffs, bazooka etc.) *Upgrader- Degrade regenerates faster **Ungrader- Specials cost less, degrades slower *Ninja- Gain 5% higher speed, deal 10% more damage with ninja stars, deal 5% more damage with katanas and other one-handed swords. and more Perk Path System Kinda like the path system shown above. You use upgrade points to unlock more powerful perks along the way. This IMHO is a lot better vs unlocking perks by level, because it's a lot easier to sort perks by strength and not give them assigned levels per se. Abilities Abilities are one-time activation "powers" that you can activate once per life. Obviously, the cost to get these is high in gold. New upgrade slot. They could fall under 3 categories: offensive, defensive, or support. Offensive powers are like a giant explosion centered on you or a giant ray beam. Defensive powers buff your defense for 5 seconds or makes a wall or something like that. Support powers increase your attack and/or speed. (concept not done yet) Item Sets Synergy between items, kinda like how elementals give their designated staff special blast powers and regen and stuff like that. Obviously, items of the same origin have synergy between them, like Korblox stuff or Redcliff stuff. Other items that are of the same type, however, can also have synergy between them as well, such as a set of 3 bows or an item set of 3 large swords. These sets provide powerups, i.e. *A set of 3 bows boost the damage of bows by 30% and the ammo pool by 50%. *A set of 3 large swords boosts the swing time by 20%. *A set of Redcliff items gives the ability to harden armor by 10% for 20 seconds. *A set of Korblox items infuses all your weapons with 100% set-on-fire chance. and so on. Special Armors ADDED Special armors are armors that have special effects tied with them. These effects can vary in power and in ability. Think cloak or vyrelord armor. Pie's list of Specialty Armor ideas: *Armor that reduces all incoming damage to a max of 200- any damage under 200 deals normal damage, but all damage above 200 is reduced to 200. (obviously doesn't have to be exactly 200) *Armor that cancels all damage over 500. Any damage under 500 deals normal damage, but any attack over 500 does not deal damage at all. (obviously doesn't have to be 500) *Armor that buffs your attack as well as your health. Has mean-looking spikes and stuff on it. *Armor that buffs your speed as well as your health. Minimal wear. *Armor that reduces your speed in return for more health. Tanking armor. *Sentry armor? Attacks your foes for you .-. (think eye) *Armor Specials. A special for an armor. ex. if you press f with this armor on, your armor will launch a death ray of blackness (or something like that) *Degrading Armor- Armor that provides incredible protection at first, but soon turns into a pitiful lump of steel (armor degradation?) *Healthsapper Armor- Armor that drains your health over time in return for power. AND LOTS OF IT. Damage Reduction IT'S BEEN IN FOR A WHILE AND IT REVOLUTIONIZED HOW YOU PLAY Damage reduction. This is a buff that reduces the amount of damage you take i.e. instead of taking 1,000 damage, you only take 500 damage (50% reduction) This can be the effect of a potion, or the effect of some armor out there, or even the special of a weapon. Obviously, having 100% armor damage reduction is kinda OP, so the highest should be 90%. This doesn't make increasing your health redundant because damage reduction can be used with health potions in a potion combo. This also adds more depth, as you can choose to increase your health or reduce the damage you take. Defence Debuffs k Defense is pretty OP (imo). An earth elemental user is insanely hard to kill at low health, with his defence up, and defence is more or less the same as a health boost. Which is why I have come up with this elaborate and unnecessary idea to solve a problem (that isn't really a problem) that wasn't really a big deal in the first place. Defence Piercing Basically, Defence Piercing is a random chance that an attack will ignore the defence buff and hit the target's health directly. It can, however, vary from weapon to weapon- arrows can have a higher chance of piercing than a blunderbuss, or a blast staff has a higher chance than a bazooka. Defence Weathering Defense Weathering is kinda like the special armor idea up there^^^ It means that as more damage is dealt, the amount of Defence that you're buffed by will also go down. Certain weapons, as said before, can have more effect on weathering down defence than others. For example, a bazooka might wear down armor more than, say, a flamethrower. Pretty much it. Damage Immunity This is another way defence may function. Instead of having a straight-out 60% chance of defending against all damage, damage immunity provides immunity against damage 60% of the time. This means that 60% of the damage you take will not affect you. I'm not really sure where this can be implemented- maybe a perk that changes defence into this, or maybe as a whole other stat altogether. Maybe this can be a passive stat that different types of armor grant you. idek. Spiked Armor mother of god why did i not think of this sooner Spiked Armor- deal your opponents slight amounts of damage when they attack you. Damage return. Counter strike. You deal damage when you take damage. The mechanics of this are kinda strange, mostly cuz this can work out in so many different ways. There is *Constant Spike Damage- Deal to your opponent x amount of damage per hit taken. **Restrained Constant Spike- Deal x damage to your opponent when you take over y amount of damage. *Damage Scaled Spike Damage- Deal your opponent x amount of damage they dealt to you. (like 10% of the damage they hit you with, or something like that) *Health Scaled Spike Damage- Deal to your opponent x amount of health you lost from a given attack (different from damage scaled, you might take more or less health damage based on your defence stat) There's also *Melee-only Spike Damage- Only deal spike damage when you are hit with a melee weapon. jfc, this is needed ;-; Critical Hits Yeah, we're back to the drawing board with a new stat of the likes of "Damage Reduction." YAAAAAY. Anyways, critical hits are exactly what they sound like. Every weapon has a chance of each individual hit being a critical hit. Critical hits also have a multiplier stat, which, much like range, isn't listed but differs for each item type. Or you could just be lazy and make them all 2x normal damage. The multi-crit is still down there though. Different weapons can have different critical hit multipliers. For melee weapons, small, short and stabby thingies like daggers and such are most likely to trigger critical hits (hilariously unbalanced cuz of high attack rate) and clubby thingies like the wooden club or maces are less likely to trigger crits. Here's the spectrum of critipliers for melee: Claws/Daggers <-- Normal Swords <-- Giant 2 handed behemoths <--Clubs Differing crit multiplier rates don't really make much sense for melee. Here's the spectrum of critipliers for range: Snipers <-- Bows/Crossbows <-- Ninja Stars <-- Pistol-type/3-burst <-- Auto-fire/Your companion specials <-- Scatter Blasters <-- Flamethrowers <-- Blast Staffs/AoE Weapons Spectrum of crit multipliers for range: Bows/Crossbows/Ninja Stars <-- Snipers <-- Pistol-type/Your companion specials <-- 3-burst/Auto-fire <-- Scatter Blasters <-- Flamethrowers/Blast Staffs/AoE weapons For the record, for all sniper-type weapons, "headshots" is basically just an "insta-crit.' AoE Crit An optional little section cuz I felt bad for putting AoE weapons at the end of everything. No regrets for blast staffs though. When an AoE weapon hits someone directly with their projectile, it's an automatic crit. Basically, just direct hit someone with an AoE weapon for an automatic crit. The damage in the AoE effect still deals normal damage with normal crit chance, but direct-hitting with its projectile deals crit damage. I basically said the same thing 3 times. Crit Buffing (to be continued i guess?) Heroism Heroism is a stat I ripped off of some roguelike out there. Yes, it's another stat of the like of "Damage Reduction." Basically, Heroism is a buff, like Attack, Speed, or Defence- but instead of increasing Speed, Attack, or Defence, Heroism increases your max health. Obviously, Heroism isn't a stat that can be gained easily. It won't work as a passive buff (like the +10% all stats with Egg Suit), but instead as an active buff that you have to use potions, elementals, even item specials to get. The explanation was pretty self explanatory to me .-. A 10% Heroism buff gives you 10% more hp. If your max HP is 1000, then you'd get 1100 HP for as long as the Heroism lasts. 20% gives you 20% more hp and so on. OKAY so now here's some complicated stuff: When the heroism's effects wear off, will your health decrease with it? A) Yes, it will B) No, it will not or C) Your health will decrease to a scaled amount, based on the amount of Heroism you had. (lol not C, that basically makes Heroism into another Defence stat) But yeah. Survivalism-isism. Heroism. Item Tempering Item Tempering allows you to "upgrade" an item using a specific amount of gold. You can only upgrade an item if your level is high enough for it. Upgrading a weapon basically makes it 20 levels higher, meaning that upgrading a level 1 weapon will make it level 21 and so forth. Note: This might be problematic for items that are at level 61, say, and you're a level 80, so another way items can be tempered is to whatever your level is. Why should you upgrade stuff? Well, if you really love a weapon's special/effect but the weapon is basically useless at a higher level, then you can temper it so that the weapon is still useful, even at a high level. Events My idea dump for limited-time events, some centered for holidays, some not-so-much. (yeah, as if steel's taking suggestions for these) Darkness Falls An event where the entire island is shrouded in black, and the player can see next to nothing (all "name bars" are hidden). Maybe triggers one day every month? idk So the player can see barely anything, and the only way that the player can tell right from left is by purchasing special items called "lamps." Lamps provide light, which you use to see bosses and stuff. Basically, event adds a feel of not knowing wtf will come out from the dark. Lamp Oil Expansion of Darkness Falls. All lamps require oil to use. There's different tiers of lamps, and each tier uses differing amounts of oil. You can get oil either from picking it up off of the dead corpses of monsters or players, by making it with Carbon, or by buying it off of the shop for some unbelievable prices (in a bad way.) There's also different types of lamps- one might be super bright, another might provide an extra damage boost, another might slowly kill all in its radius- cool super lamps that have special abilities and such. Special PvP The only mode in PvP is a free-for-all deathmatch. Players all kill each other, and compete for most kills. Why not do something with it? (events that happen once in a while in PvP for extra sweg 4 gaim) PvP TDM Team Death Match. The server gets scrambled up into (insert number here) teams, and whilst the teams can't damage other members of the team, they can damage other teams. Basically, a way to limit the pool of killable players on the PvP server. Oh, and PvP levels is cut in 4th- only the first 5 levels of PvP island decide who can kill who. Every other PvP level up to 20 is free-for-all in terms of level. Juggernaut IT'S BEEN ADDED WOWOWOWOWOWOW ...mostly. The one I personally want most to occur on PvP. One person starts out as the juggernaut. Everybody fights the juggernaut. Everybody wants to kill the juggernaut. If someone kills the juggernaut, that person becomes the juggernaut. The juggernaut is on one team whilst everybody else on the server is on the other. Oh, and safe zones don't exist (except the fort, which the Juggernaut can't enter. Give the juggernaut ammo regen.) It's basically a way to create a server vs 1. HOLY SH*T IT'S IMPLEMENTED Kill the Leaderboard Another one I want, but even less likely to happen than the other ones. Plomp the leaderboard people all across different servers, and have the rest of the server team them. Also, cut the PvP levels in half. YAAAAAAY The last two is just me expressing my desire to slaughter the rest of the server. Retro The Retro event basically brings back the old maps from before the major edits (old Riltak island, blank slate Nomad island) and shoves them in your face for a few days. It adds challenge and nostalgia for players who've been around for like- what, six months? pretty much yeah Animations Yeah. Cool animations and stuff. Like the one while you're walking. Death Animations DEATH ANIMATIONS. Funny thing is, someone else suggested this. Basically (jfc, i start everything off with "basically") death animations are animations that play on-death- as in, when you get killed. This might not be such a big feature in the normal islands, but it will be a great feature in PvP. Now, the animations could just be the normal ragdoll animations you see in bethesderp games...but that's lame and overdone. Instead, there could be custom animations for different kinds of weapons. For melee weapons, it's pretty much the same all around- some person getting cut in half, some person getting stabbed, etc. etc. Ranged weapons, however, are an entirely different matter. We can have headshots with snipers show a head explosion, headshots with bows and crossbows could have a head impalation, AoE weapons have a huge explosion, and a body being hit by a million bullets, like those a rapid fire gun. And of course, we can't forget the flamethrower, which will show a person being slowly burned until their corpse becomes nothing more than a fleshy mass of charcoal. ...if the roblox admins allow it... Glitches/Bugs Here's a list of different assorted glitches/bugs I found. *In PvP Island, sometimes when you try to kill someone else with a blast staff, there is no blast- instead, there is just a bunch of smoky effects dancing around the player. You can't kill them at all if this happens. Bows, explosives, melee specials- they all have no effect, even though their nametag is yellow. On the other hand, they can't damage you either. Fixed (?) *Safe Zone Glitch- Sometimes, when you use a potion the moment you die, you die anyways and respawn, but you're in perma-safe-zone. (there's a million of other glitches connected to dying when you use a potion, but some are fun so) Fixed Category:Blog posts